


Happy Birthday ICMezzo

by ArcadianMaggie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Edward tries to convince his vampire boyfriend to get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday ICMezzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).



> Birthday drabbles for ICMezzo . Thanks to otta_ff for the beta.

**Happy Birthday to my darling ICMezzo! The best part of this fandom is meeting people like you. I wrote you some crack!!! I hope it makes you smile.**

**xoxo**

**\- Maggie**

* * *

**Resolve**

Edward didn’t understand why Jasper would never let him touch him. He could see the vampire wanted him. Jasper’s golden eyes would go dark with passion and he’d stare at Edward as if he were something to eat.

_I’m a monster_ , Jasper would say. _Dangerous…_ blah, blah, blah _… skin of a killer_ , etc. etc.

Same old, same old. At this rate, he was going to die a 107 year old virgin.

Edward did absolutely everything he could think of to crack Jasper’s resolve.

He wore sleeveless white shirts, unbuttoned down the front, trying to entice Jasper with his Adonis-like pecs.

**Effort**

He played piano broodingly, hoping Jasper was imagining his long agile fingers… other places.

He’d pretend to sleep while Jasper snuck into his room at night, then he’d pretend to dream, moving his hips under the sheet and moaning Jasper’s name.

He’d ramp up his efforts in the shower, slicking his cock with soap, stroking himself to firmness, sliding his hand up and down his erection, making enough noise so he knew Jasper would hear. “Ungghh, he’d groan, “Jasper, you feel so good… Jasper, unghh, Jasper, yes, yes, _yes_ , unghhhh,” knees going weak as he came all over the tiles.

**Grin**

Flashing his trademark crooked grin, he exited the bathroom, green eyes smiling, towel draped around his hips. Jasper shifted uncomfortably, his erection obvious.

“Jasper, it’s my birthday. If I can’t touch, can’t I at least watch?” Edward asked.

Jasper hesitated, then freed his cock, staring hungrily at Edward as he started to stroke.

Edward, unable to resist, threw himself at Jasper’s feet, batting his hand away.

Then he opened his mouth, wrapped his red lips around Jasper’s dick, and… stopped.

“Edward?”

“Mah ongue ees sduck,” Edward mumbled, tongue stretched out from his mouth, firmly adhered to Jasper ice cold cock.  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: Also posted on ICMezzo's [birthday tumblr](http://happybirthdayicmezzo.tumblr.com).


End file.
